<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing the Work by BlackCat46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837597">Sharing the Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat46/pseuds/BlackCat46'>BlackCat46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve's Team Prompts - Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Emotional, F/M, Haymitch and Effie open up to the kids, Katniss and Peeta looking after their adults, lots of sadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat46/pseuds/BlackCat46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta help Haymitch and Effie out with their building tensions by getting them some space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve's Team Prompts - Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing the Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, all. Hope you enjoy the final installment of these four looking after each other.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, its characters, or its world. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, and I am not Suzanne. I just like playing around with her characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peeta sighs as he walks into the incredibly silent house, carrying the daily delivery of home baked bread and cakes, and the fresh goat milk and cheese from Katniss's new goat. The screaming and fighting the day prior has ceased, leaving a shadow of sadness over the house. He walks into the kitchen to find his former mentor slumped over the kitchen table, an empty glass in hand. "Haymitch?" he asks quietly.</p><p>"Not asleep," Haymitch mumbles. "Woke up about twenty minutes ago."</p><p>"Why haven't you moved?" Peeta asks.</p><p>"I did. Went to check on Princess, use the toilet, stuff," Haymitch mutters, sitting up and stretching. "There's eggs from the geese there, a good dozen, for you and the girl. Might go well with your cheese."</p><p>"Thanks," Peeta says. "Did you get a good turn out today with the eggs?"</p><p>"Yeah. The girls who aren't up for breeding have laid about twenty four between them, and our Mama Goose, she's nesting. Nearly had my hand when I went to check," he says."How was your turn out?"</p><p>"Well, Katniss has managed to get us milk and cheese, she's out hunting for meat, and I've had a pretty successful morning with bread and cakes," he says. "What went on last night, with you and Effie?"</p><p>"Princess had a pretty bad episode, and she really went off the rails. I spent most of last night helping her, and when I'd finally got her to sleep, I came down for a glass of moonshine, and fell asleep. I went to check on her, she's still out of it, but she's alive," he says. "I figured I'd take a few minutes out for more sleep after some juice, but when you came in, I reckoned you'd think me smashed."</p><p>"I wouldn't have blamed you," Peeta says. "Sounds like you had a rough night."</p><p>Haymitch nods, then gets up. "Sit down, kid. I'll put some coffee on. You want any food?" he asks. "We went grocery shopping yesterday, bought cereal, fruit, veg, and other random things Princess likes."</p><p>"I'm not hungry, thanks," Peeta says. "I had some leftovers from last night."</p><p>"Fair enough," Haymitch says, shrugging as he starts to prepare coffee.</p><p>Silence falls for a few minutes, only broken by the sound of the coffee machine, then Peeta asks "Are you doing all right?"</p><p>"Pretty much, yeah," Haymitch says. "How come?"</p><p>"I just don't think anyone checks in with you enough," Peeta says casually. Too casually. "You constantly look out for Katniss, Effie, and me, and you put all your effort into us, but nobody seems to worry about you."</p><p>"You don't need to, kid," Haymitch says. "I don't have time to drink any more, Princess keeps me busy."</p><p>"Not that it's a bad thing that you can't drink yourself to death any more, if you ever need a glass or two and some peace, Katniss and I will bring Effie over to our house for a few hours once a week or so," Peeta offers.</p><p>"Tempting," Haymitch says flatly. "She's a clingy little thing, she needs a lot of love and cuddling."</p><p>"You say that as if we wouldn't give her the hugs she needs," Peeta chuckles. "If you need us to, we can invite her over."</p><p>"We'll see how she is later today," Haymitch says, pouring out freshly brewed coffee. "If she's okay, you can invite her. You want cream in this?"</p><p>"If you have any, please," Peeta says. "And should you ever need to vent, I'm always available."</p><p>"Thanks, kid," Haymitch chuckles. "Sugar?"</p><p>"One, please," Peeta says.</p><p>"Is that coffee I smell?" Effie asks from the doorway.</p><p>"Yeah," Haymitch says. "Just pouring. Sit down, pretty thing. Peeta's here."</p><p>"Hello, sweet," Effie mumbles, reaching to stroke Peeta's hair. "How are you today?"</p><p>"All right," Peeta says as Haymitch hands him his mug. "Thanks."</p><p>Haymitch pours out Effie's coffee, adding nothing to it, and hands it to her. "There, Princess," he says. "How are you feeling today?"</p><p>Effie sighs sadly and says "Like everything is colourless and dull."</p><p>Haymitch sighs, pours his own coffee, and asks "You want something to eat, beautiful?"</p><p>"No, thank you," Effie whispers, sipping her hot coffee. "Just coffee."</p><p>Haymitch sighs and nods to Peeta, who asks "Hey, Effie, how would you like to spend the day with me?"</p><p>Effie looks at him, her whole face pulled by sadness, and asks "Why?"</p><p>"Just wondering if you wanted to," Peeta says. "You like to draw, right? We could paint."</p><p>"If you like," Effie says quietly. "I was just going to lie in bed today, but okay. Painting sounds fun."</p><p>"That's the spirit," Peeta says, and a loud grunt comes from the hall. "That's Katniss."</p><p>"I've got meat!" Katniss calls. Haymitch heads to the hall to help her bring in the game, and lets out a low whistle as Katniss breathlessly gasps "I had a great haul today."</p><p>"We're not going to need more meat for a week," Haymitch chuckles.</p><p>Katniss lowers her voice to a volume she thinks that nobody but her and Haymitch can hear and asks "How are things here?"</p><p>"Not great," Haymitch whispers, almost inaudible. "Princess is feeling the depression more today. Peeta's offered to take her to your basement for some painting."</p><p>"Okay," Katniss says. "I'll have a talk with Effie."</p><p>She heads into the kitchen with freshly butchered meat in a plastic sack, and Effie looks up at her. "Hello, sweet," Effie whispers. "Do you want some coffee?"</p><p>"I'll do it," Katniss says. "I heard you two are having an artist's day in today."</p><p>Effie sips her coffee, and Peeta smiles. "Yeah, we're planning to," he says. "What are you doing today?"</p><p>"Think I might help Haymitch finish that shed he's building," Katniss says, adding cream and sugar to her coffee. "Hey, actually, before I do that, can I borrow you, Effie?"</p><p>"Okay," Effie says lifelessly, too deep in her own head to have energy. "Coming."</p><p>She gets up, and Katniss leads her to the little swing out on the back porch. The two women sit down together, and Katniss asks "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I just want my pills," Effie whispers. "If I could just have one, I'd be okay. I feel like a ghost without them."</p><p>"What are the pills?" Katniss asks, well aware of the sleeping pill addiction Effie had had during her time as an escort until Haymitch made her quit.</p><p>"Antidepressants," Effie whispers sadly. "I can't even have one when Haymitch is around, he doesn't know I have them. I just need one, they help."</p><p>"If you need one, I'll distract the guys," Katniss says. "Only take the amount you've been recommended, okay? Don't go over that, and don't expect this all the time. Only on your very worst days, all right?"</p><p>"Okay," Effie whispers. "Thank you, darling."</p><p>The two head back inside, and Katniss asks for both Haymitch and Peeta to help her get the meat wrapped and stored away for the upcoming week, while Effie sidles up to Haymitch and tells him she's going upstairs to get dressed, getting a kiss on the cheek, and his quiet murmur of "Okay, go on, beautiful." She disappears, and Haymitch nudges Katniss. "Is she going for an antidepressant?" he asks.</p><p>"No," Katniss lies.</p><p>"Learn to lie, girl," Haymitch chuckles quietly. "I'm not angry that she's taking the meds. She really believes I don't know. Thanks for making it easier on her. She really needs those things when she gets like this."</p><p>"Have you taken anything for your problems?" she asks.</p><p>"Your boy's taking Princess out later so that I can have a few hours without looking after her," he whispers. "After we've worked on the shed."</p><p>"As long as you don't get blackout drunk," Peeta says. "You deserve downtime, not death."</p><p>Haymitch chuckles and says "One and the same to me, boy. But since she'll be back home tonight, no blackouts."</p><p>"Good," Peeta says quietly.</p><p>Effie returns just as the last bit of meat is wrapped and shut into the freezer. Haymitch turns and smiles at her. "Look at you, huh? Getting prettier by the minute," he says, offering her his hand. She takes it and lets him pull her to his chest. "Are you feeling better, Princess?"</p><p>"A little," she whispers, cuddling up to him. "Are you all right?"</p><p>He nods and kisses the crown of her head. "Perfectly fine," he murmurs. "You ready to go with the boy?"</p><p>"Yes," she whispers. "If you need a glass or two today, feel free. You deserve it."</p><p>"Thanks, beautiful," he murmurs, giving her a squeeze. "Go on, pretty thing. You go get all messy with paint, and I'll get that shed of yours finished, we can see each other for dinner."</p><p>"All right," she breathes. "I love you."</p><p>He kisses her nose and smiles. "Love you too," he murmurs. "Go."</p><p>She and Peeta leave, and Katniss asks "Ready, old man?"</p><p>"As ready as I'll ever be," Haymitch groans, following her to the back yard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed that. I accept prompts, and if you would like to submit one, there's any number of ways to let me know. And as always, constructive criticism, questions, requests, and thoughts on the story as a whole are always welcome.</p><p>I hope you've had a good week, and that life treats you well. Love and light to you all. Cat xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>